The present disclosure relates to a network TV, and more particularly, to a network TV providing a browser-based user interface and a method of operating the same.
An image display device is a device with a function for receiving and processing a broadcast image that a user can watch. The image display device may display a broadcast that a user selects among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station. The current broadcast trend is the conversion from analog broadcast into digital broadcast. The digital broadcast means a broadcast transmitting digital video and audio signals.
Accordingly, as a digital based TV technology is developed and commercialized, various kinds of content services such as real-time broadcasts, Contents on Demand (COD), games and news may be provided to a user via an internet network connected to each home in addition to an existing propagation medium.
One example of contents services using the internet network is an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV). The IPTV means to transmit various information services, video contents, and broadcasts via a high-speed Internet network and provide them to a user's TV.
Recently, as one step further advanced network TV form such an IPTV, concepts of a broadband TV and a web TV have been suggested. Unlike a conventional IPTV, there are a plurality of contents providers in the broadband TV or the web TV. A user may separately access a plurality of contents providers in order to receive contents such as various VOD, games and video call services that each content provider provides.
Likewise, as a smart TV combining the features of an image display device and a multimedia device is introduced, a user interface providing a unified search of broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station and contents provided from a plurality of contents providers becomes necessary.